Hidden Tesla
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Építs egy halálos csapdát: a ,,Hidden Tesla’’-t! A varázslóink egy-egy viharos felhőt rejtettek minden egyes toronyba. Ha az ellenség kellően a közelébe sétál vagy repül ennek a cseles toronynak, úgy a torony felugrik és ropogósra pirítja őt az elektromosság erejével. ---- ---- *'Összegzés' **A Hidden Tesla egy védekezést szolgáló építmény egy kis csavarral: Hasonlít a csapdákhoz Spring Trap vagy Bomb, láthatatlan marad, amíg az ellenséges légi, illetve szárazföldi egységek elég közel nem kerülnek. Habár ez egy csapda, mégsem kell újratölteni a működése után. **Hidden Tesla a Town Hall 7. szintjénél kerül feloldásra. **A major source of confusion regarding the Hidden Tesla is that while it has a range of 7, it has a trigger range of 6. The Hidden Tesla WILL NOT appear unless the enemy units come within its 6-tile trigger range. The only exception to this rule is that Hidden Teslas will reveal themselves once a base has incurred at least 50% damage, as they must be destroyed (along with all other buildings) in order to achieve 3 stars. **Once the Hidden Tesla is revealed, it will stay visible and attack units out to its maximum range until it is destroyed. **A Tesla kétszeresen sebzi a P.E.K.K.A-t és őt helyezi előtérbe a többi egység előtt. **The Tesla deals the most damage of any defensive building that can target both ground and air units. ---- *'Védelmi stratégia' **The main advantage of the Hidden Tesla is that it is (hopefully) a surprise. Capitalize on that. A well-placed Hidden Tesla can wreak havoc on an attacker's offensive strategy. **Unfortunately many players design their villages such that it has only as many 2x2 open spaces as it has Hidden Teslas available, which makes it obvious where they are located. Instead, try to make sure that there are a few different places where Hidden Teslas could be lurking. **Be cautious when upgrading the Hidden Tesla as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. *'Támadó stratégia' **Before attacking, look for obvious places where a Hidden Tesla might be located and avoid them. Hidden Teslas will only activate when Troops come close to them. If one happens to trigger, keep in mind that it has a low range. If you cannot destroy it easily, avoid deploying more Troops near it if possible, as Hidden Teslas can put out high amounts of damage. **Ha látsz 2x2-es üres területet fallal körülvéve, akkor valószínű hogy egy Hidden Tesla van ott. A Hidden Tesla csak a Town Hall 7. szintjétől érhető el. **Egy Giant és pár darab Archer könnyen elpusztítja a Hidden Tesla-t a viszonlag kevés életpontja miatt. ---- *'Változások a fejlesztések során' **The Hidden Tesla gets its name and appearance from the Tesla Coil, invented by the scientist Nikola Tesla. The Tesla Coil is also used in many other games such as Blazing Angels 2 (XBox 360). **A Lightning Spell cannot harm a Hidden Tesla if it has not yet been revealed. **Hidden Tesla nagy vizuális változásokon megy keresztül a 4. és a 7. szinten **A Giant és a Balloon nem fogja megtámadni a Tesla-t amíg fel nem fedi magát, még akkor se ha a többi védő egységet megsemmisítették. **A Hidden Tesla az egyetlen ami első sorban a P.E.K.K.A.-t támadja meg **The Hidden Tesla can be spawned onto, if it is in a 3x3 square. Placing a troop into the spawn hole will cause the Hidden Tesla to pop up and start attacking. **The Tesla gives off small sparks when it is not attacking. **The Tesla has small electrical wire running up its sides. **The level 7 Tesla has the same top piece as the level 7 Laboratory.